It hurts me more then it hurts you
by Darkblaze40
Summary: one-shot Vette is getting torn up every time he comes back,He's always wounded but what happens when Vette visits him during the night


Lately I've been getting addicted to starwars the old republic and I'm falling for vette so I thought I could make a one-shot

note:My character is basicly Darth maul but differant voice I call him Darth Blaze (get it cus I'm dark blaze hehehe I'm so smart) so without further ado

**It hurts me more then it hurts you**

**Vette stared intentley at Jassa intenly waiting to see what cards she would put down **

**''will it beat my cards'' the young tweleck thought to herself**

**Jassa grind evily at her trying to scare Vette but Vette never backs down,to Quinn or Blaze this would seem out of characterr Jassa would never usally play cards usally she would be increasing the power of her force to impress her teacher Blaze.**

**But between her and Vette she loved (whatever that card game in knight of the old republic 1 was called) more then power.**

**both chapions undefeated about to ut there cards down to decide the winner...**

**''my lord I advise that you don't charge straight at the enime'' Marvel Quinns interuppted the girls game**

**''but true sith must strike fear into the hearts of their enimes'' the charming voice of the newly appointed sith lord was heared as well**

**A second later Quinn and Blaze appeared at the entrance of the ship,Blaze seemedlke he was barley able to walk he had blood stains alll over his bright red body.**

**Vette always felt like crying when she saw him like this it made her hate the sith even more for making him have to endure this to please them.**

**What was worse was that he pretended he it was nothing so no one thinks hes weak and it's rips her apart**

**It was like whenever he felt pain she felt it but ten times worse,Vette had to addmit that she has fallen for the sith in their jouney**

**''my lord I advise that you go to the medical bay so your wounds can heal'' surggested Quinn **

**''Fine but if baras call I will speak to him'' Blaze demanded**

**Baras a name that made Vettes blood boil the sith who forces Blaze on thease dangerous missons**

**Later**

**Vette still lay awake in bed she couldn't sleep with this constant pain but she knew what she could do.**

**Vette got out of bed put some clothes on and walked to the medical bay for a visit**

**When Vette got to the room where Blaze slept she stepped inside to see Blaze fast asleep Vette took a seat beside him and just stared at him for a little while**

**''I know your there you know'' Blazes voice whispered **

**Vetted almost fell off her chair when the charming sith rose from the bed rubbing his eye**

**''oh sorry to disturb you i was just uh i mean wrong room no I me'' Vette was cut off by Blaze**

**''you talk to much when your scared you know that Vette'' Blaze grinned (for the first time not killing something) putting a finger to Vettes lips**

**Vette went scilent and just stared into his amber eyes**

**and he stared back **

**''you know Vette I've been noticing lately that you've been angry and sad lately is everything alright'' he asked**

**''why do you care and the truth''**

**''well I didn't want to say this infrount of the crew but I care about you Vette''**

**Vette blushed as she said ''thats very reliving cooming from you it's just when your out there getting hurt by all those creature and jedis I feel it too and it's just tearing me apart'' **

**When Vette was done Blaze smiled and suddenly tilted her chin down and locked lips qith her.**

**The next morining Quinn stood infrong of the door red faced as he saw Vette snuggled close to Blaze thinking ''what s she doing she could brake his body even more and we might lose a sith lord and then the empire might fall''**

**Quinn was compleatly oblivious to the fact as to why Vette was suggled close to the maruder **

**Jassa giggled as she watched Vette get up and say **

**''I CAN EXPLAIN''**

**so what do you think of my first one-shot **

**REVIEW **


End file.
